The background art or Prior Art power lawn mower blade is rectangular in shape with two pitched or inclined edges for cutting grass disposed on two of its right angle sides, and provided with a through hole for its attachment to a power lawn mower blade shaft, with its sole purpose and intent to cut grass and discharge the grass clippings into the grass catcher or through a deflector. Therefore, air created naturally by the Prior Art power lawn mower blade spinning and with its ridge for discharging grass clippings, is not only inefficient for blowing leaves, its incapable of producing air output for blowing leaves comparable to leaf blowing machines. These disadvantages are overcome by my invention of an "Z" like shaped blade with two curved sides that enable a series of vanes to be disposed on their surface that increase the blade out-put of air power.